In an asymmetric synthesis reaction, asymmetric catalysis is one of the most effective and most economically valuable methods for obtaining chiral compounds. A large amount of a new optically active substance can be obtained from a small amount of a chiral catalyst by asymmetric catalysis, thus not only avoiding the cumbersome resolution of a raceme obtained by a general synthetic method, but also avoiding requiring a large amount of a chiral reagent like stoichiometric asymmetric synthesis. Asymmetric hydrogenation of imines is a core technology in asymmetric synthesis and one of the most effective methods for synthesizing optically pure chiral drugs, pesticides, food additives and flavorings while the design and synthesis of chiral ligands are key factors to realize this core technology. The currently most effective chiral catalyst for an asymmetric hydrogenation reaction of imines is mainly an iridium and rhodium catalyst system, and chiral ligands include diphosphine ligands and nitrogen-phosphine ligands. However, most of these chiral ligands either are difficult to synthesize or have low catalytic activity and stereoselectivity, so it is difficult to have industrial application. The currently most successful catalyst system is a catalyst system formed by a JosiPhos ferrocenyldiphosphine ligand and an iridium metal compound, and has been successfully applied to the industrial production of a chiral herbicide metolachlor with an annual output of more than 10,000 tons. U.S. Pat. No. 622,118, U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,225, U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,393, U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,300, WO9702232, U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,293, U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,308 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,844 describe a process for the hydrogenation of imines, wherein in the presence of an iridium catalyst synthesized by a chiral diphosphine ligand with ferrocene as a matrix, the reaction mixture is added with a halide and contains an acid, which can improve the catalyst activity by tens of times or higher and meanwhile can reduce or avoid catalyst deactivation. When the temperature is higher than 50° C., the reaction optical yield of 88% can be achieved only. U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,615 describes a process for the asymmetric hydrogenation of prochiral N-arylketimines, wherein iridium catalysts having chiral diphosphine ligands are used. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,995 describes a process for the asymmetric hydrogenation of prochiral N-arylketimines using the same catalysts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,999 discloses polynuclear iridium compounds and a complex salt of iridium, which contain diphosphine ligands, as catalysts for the hydrogenation of imines. In the case of relatively large batches or on an industrial scale, the catalysts tend to become deactivated to different extents depending on the catalyst precursor, the substrate and the diphosphine ligands that are used. Also at elevated temperatures, the reaction substrate cannot be completely converted. The Chinese Patent CN101857612 reports a class of chiral diphosphine ligands and iridium-complexed catalysts, wherein the catalysts have a certain hydrogenation activity on imines with a carbon-nitrogen double bond, but are difficult for industrial application due to the turnover number of the hydrogenation for the carbon-nitrogen double bond (imines) up to 10,000. Accordingly, in industrial application, the hydrogenation processes provide too low catalyst yield in terms of economic feasibility, so the current study focuses on the development of a novel and efficient catalyst system.